


Garden of Eden

by MadameBizarre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-True Route, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, reader is meant to be any gender or non-gendered for the most part, smut chapters will have two chapters for either sex, up until the smut chapters when we get sex specific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know little to nothing about plants of any sort, but you work a pretty laid-back job at a flower shop anyways. It is when Asgore, the once king of monsters, comes in that you decide learning about flowers and plants would not hurt, especially if he is the one teaching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sundays were the most busiest day of the week at work since everyone either came before or after church. White roses were the highest in demand from the older customers in their Sunday best; women in wide-brimmed, floppy, hats, and men in ironed slacks and dress shoes. They smiled at you while the children touched every leaf, eyeing all the beautiful colors. It was magnificently chaotic in the flower shop on these days.

It was upsetting you knew so little on flowers. Greeting and ringing-up a customer was easy enough, you had done that in your previous jobs as a Sales Associate, but when it came to helping someone with questions on products, you were obviously singled out as "The New Worker." Working at a flower store sounded so picturesque as you were interviewed, how were you to know it was difficult to remember so many names of flora, or even that each of them had special needs for growing.

Luckily, though, there are your co-workers who come to your aid when someone asks a difficult question. It's a simple holler, and someone is by your side in a second to take over, while you slip away to check the register, hopeful you can take over for awhile. It is not all that bad, really. At Least you have not become indifferent of the flower smell that enraptures the whole place, nor the elegance of mother nature.

The shop's location is ideal too, placed in the same plaza as the park, with a good view of the children playing. When the weather is above eighty-degrees, the fountains built into the floor mural spurt up like little geysers, and you adore watching the children run around in their swimsuits. Young lovers pass through and steal kisses in the display garden, behind walls of the main shed. Men scramble in to buy their lovers the freshest florets.

You do not regret taking the job a week ago.

On this particular Sunday, as you fix the main window's display, right where paint makes it hard to see past the store's name, you eye two people of interest. _Monsters_ , to be exact. You can not pay close attention since you must be careful as you make sure the ferns are rightly positioned in their pots, and their abundance of lengthy leaves further makes your view strained.

"Hey, come take the register while I head back!" Your supervisor calls for you, and you do a quick double take, finding that the monsters are gone in a flash.

You take a seat at the stool, thankful it has back support and arm rests so you can lounge; the management knew it was difficult to stand for long periods of time, so they allowed you guys to sit at the register - even at the few benches and Laz-E boys scattered in the shop for customers to relax in while surrounded by the peaceful plants.

The bell jingles as a new customer enters, you greet the skeleton cheerfully, silently noting they are wearing the same sneakers you saw one of the monsters outside equipped with.

"hey, can you recommend a good flower to give a special lady-friend?" Their voice is deep, like a Jazz player's, and he looks like he could be smooth as one by the way he places an elbow on the counter and balances his bony chin in it.

"A rose -"

"too common."

You falter. You've never had the courage to even _approach_ your special lady/man-friends with anything but a friendly birthday gift, let alone a flower, yet now you had to recommend one?

"Uhhh...well…."

"come on now, you work at a flower shop, but can't recommend one for love?"

"Well, I'm still new." You feel blood burn in your cheeks.

The skeleton smirks. "so you're just a _bud_."

It's corny, and you let yourself giggle at it. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. Let me call over a...uhhh...old leaf!"

It must have been decent, because his smirk turns into a grin. He gives you a thumbs up of approval.

Celio is your co-worker who has been there for two years, and he was the one who put a good word in for you. The two of you have been buds ( _ha!)_ since sophomore year at community college. You call him over, having spotted him on his phone, and he comes to your aid in a flash.

As he helps out the skeleton, you stay quiet and keep a courteous smile. Your friend knows his flowers like one would know the back of their hand; you wonder why he chose to major in computer science rather than something concerning agriculture, but then again, in this economy, you actually do know why. Perhaps Celio could put his computer knowledge to work saving the environment in some way. For now, though, he's only a part-timer here while he goes for his B.A. alongside you.

You must have blanked out, because now a small bouquet of flowers are on the counter, and the skeleton, alongside Celio, are finishing up their conversation. Quickly the flowers are rung up, and you close the register.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Oh, my name's right here, unless you've got something in your sockets." You point to the nametag on your shirt, regretting your joke instantly, though the monster is chuckling.

"That was a bad joke, I'm sorry," Your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"don't quit your day job kid," He extends his hand out to shake. "the names Sans."

You take the hand and yelp like a small animal when you are literally _shocked._ The skeleton supinates his hand, revealing the plastic buzzer hanging from his middle finger. He does not look apologetic, and you are left huffing as he leaves.

"Did he just prank you?" Celio looks like he can't believe it.

"I can't believe I thought he was a suave guy. This is why I'm not in the dating game, I can't pick them right."

Your friend raises a brow. "Would you have dated him? Does his naked skeleton make your body shiver with..... _anticipation_?"

Honestly, you wish Celio did not have such perfect eyebrows and the ability to maneuver them like little snakes. When his brows wiggle in unison, or even in a wave effect, you lose it completely with a snort of laughter.

"To be frank, I might have accepted an offer to hang out with him _before_ the buzzer thing; and if things had escalated after a few meet ups, I _may have_ been open to taking things seriously." You tap your fingers on the cash register. "You can't judge a book it's cover, Celio."

"Well Frank, I'm afraid you're a kinky freak, and I'm not shocked."

You sigh gently, returning back to your relaxed state of mind as another customer approached to be rung up.

 

* * *

 

A few days later you get another eventful evening. It's Wednesday and the sun is beaming down hard enough to make the fountains flair up for the kids to cool down. You are working the register again, sidetracked with scribbling on sticky note since the day is slow and no one needs help. When the door chimes open, you are quick to greet the customer before your eyes even look up.

"Oh my, Sans was right, it's so wonderful in here - Oh, look dearest! A little statue of Buddha holding a lotus, how zen!" The obviously female goat ( _cow?)_ monster smiles down to the cement statue of a meditating Buddha.

She is painfully cute in her sundress that shows off her muscled arms, her straw hat perfectly between her horns, and a cute clutch with sunflowers as the print; her partner is likewise handsome in a collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up over his meaty bicep, khaki shorts, and flip-flops.

The pair have you in awe at how beautiful they are, like a power couple of beauty. It takes you a moment to realize that they are not just _any_ couple - no, you are looking at the king and queen of the monsters. Or so they _were_ before they came up from under Mt. Ebott. Now, with monsters having assimilated into the human world as if they had always been here, the king and queen had stepped down from power and lived a normal life. If you remember correctly, the queen taught at the local kindergarten that was connected to the local middle and high-school, and the king….you did not know what he did.

"It _is_ wonderful in here, I wonder how Sans found such a place." The king walks around to the front window, eyeing the hanging terrariums.

You quickly look back down to your sticky note with little doodles on it - not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. It is hard _not_ to hear what they are saying when their voices are are so loud, with a gentleness to their tone. That was how monsters were, loud and interesting.

"He said Gerson suggested it to him. You know how that old turtle goes on his strolls in the park." The queen's voice sounds like she is nearing the back where a open door leads to the outside garden.

"Oh look! More flowers….and a shed!"

You are suddenly aware that there is a heavy presence nearby, and your eyes slowly shift upwards, passed the white button-up, to see the king looking at the jars and vials behind you on the high shelf. His pink eyes catch your gaze, causing you to flush enough that it feels too hot under your clothes. You quickly look back down.

"ASGORE COME QUICK!" Is a call from the back, and he makes his to join the queen. There is a noticeable emptiness to the area with the two of them out in the back.

It is half an hour later when they come back in with Celio in tow; by now you have cooled and calmed down from your moment of utter attraction. They put down two pots of sunflowers, and the queen randomly snatches up three packets of seeds displayed near the register.

"Our wonderful cashier can help you from here." Your friend winks at you - if only he had seen you earlier, he would then know how flustered you are and enjoy it all the better.

When he leaves to help another customer, the king pipes up: "You have a lovely store here,"

"Thank you," You keep your voice even. "The owners make sure the place is kept in order."

"What a lovely name you have," The queen smiles, eyeing the name tag pinned to your apron. The way your name rolls off her tongue and out of her soft voice, fills you with warmth. Not even your own parent could say your name with so much love.

"Thank you," You can not help but grin and laugh gently.

"My name is Toriel, and this is my once husband, Asgore." She wraps an arm over the king's arm nearest to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He reaches a bulking hand ( _paw? Monster anatomy is still so new to humans_ ) to shake. You take it, aware that your hands are sweating, and your fingertips are cold with nerves even though his own is warm and soft.

"Likewise, and here are your purchases." You had him the paper bag. "Please come back soon." And you genuinely mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will update irregularly since I have two other Undertale fics (and maybe a Skyrim one) I want to also work on -- and if working on three (maybe four) different fics at once doesn't scream "BAD IDEA," then me only having a month until the spring semester starts surely will.
> 
> The reader is non-gendered until we get to the smutty bits, in which I, who could not make up a choice on a gender for the reader, will write TWO SEPARATE chapters for female & male specified inserts. Honestly, I know a few guy-dudes who would wanna bang king Fluffybuns, and I don't want them to be left out.
> 
> So yeah, here we are! I hope you all enjoy, I'll write down a gameplan for the chapters, think of good cliches to get things all emotional, and get back to you guys sooner or later!
> 
> HMU @ my tumblr: MissEccentric, but please do comment and kudos here so other people can see the stats and go: "Well this story looks good, let's give it a read."
> 
> ~ MadameBizarre ♡✧( ु•⌄• )


	2. Chapter 2

    Between classwork and working part-time, you lack time to do much on the weekdays, sometimes even weekends. Right after your last class, there is little time to say goodbye to anyone before you must get biking down to work; you have a license, but there are reasons why you ride your bicycle, walk, or take public transit, everywhere. Sometimes Celio gives you a ride if his shift has been pushed up a hour and he has not left campus, but whether or not that happens, you arrive to work after a leisurely bike ride.

When you are not working at the shop, you are busy with homework, either on the weekends, or occasionally during the job. Depending if you procrastinated or not ,the weeknd is not planned, thus giving you wiggle room to do all your homework, be lazy, or go out and have fun. Your life is focused on college pretty much, not wanting your tuition to go to waste, and you actually enjoy all your classes, even with the pressure of deadlines.

There is not much space for change….or so you thought.

Your changing views on a college focused life starts when you notice that Asgore is now a regular at the shop. He comes in with multiple other monsters you assume may be his family -- you are not certain since they are all of different monster species. He shows them multiple plants, and you find yourself honing in as he explains the specifics to his companions. It makes you feel ashamed that you, a flower shop worker, knows so little on the product, but it is also inspirational.

After a few trips in, he introduces one of his usual companions to you.

“This is Frisk, my child.” He puts a hand on the child’s mop of hair.

“Oh, she’s a cutie,”

“ _They_ , frisk prefers being referred to as ‘they.’” Sans, who is with them, directs the sentence at you -- almost tiredly as well. “not only are they cute, but they’re also a nerd”

You feel embarrassed down to your core, having not expected the child to be non-binary. In any case, it is only right to apologize, which you do with a stutter: “I-I’m sorry,” then you bend over the counter to meet the child eye to eye. “It’s okay to be a nerd, Frisk -- all of us are. Do you want a lollipop?”

Frisk looks up to Asgore, and your gaze followers. “Can they have candy? We always keep a few in one of the counter draws -- well, the boss does, in case his sugar levels drop.”

The king nods, picking up his child in one swoop of his arm; he can probably lift his whole family in one arm. That thought makes you grin as you reach for a blueberry lollipop and hand it over to Frisk who tears into it.

“Thanks.” They’re voice is gentle, like a whisper.

When you bag up the father and child’s purchases of terrariums, they thank you before leaving -- except for Sans. He leans against the counter, his cool demeanor and grin easing you.

“I’m still sorry for earlier.” The blood rushing from your face, back into circulation, makes you slightly lightheaded.

“you didn’t know, you apologized to them, it’ll all be good. i’m glad you didn’t flip or anything, a lot of humans always want to fight about it. get’s annoying, and frisk ends up getting so sick of it, so they tell the people off.”

“I’m glad I didn’t cause trouble….I, uh, don’t want to be rude or anything, but is there anyone else you guys may bring in, or you know, who I don’t wanna offend?” God, you hope he understands you mean well, because if he does not, you are going to get on your knees and beg forgiveness.

Luckily he nods. “monsters in general aren’t as strict about gender and gender roles as humans apparently are. you all base gender assumptions on your physiology, but that’s not the case with monsters since, ya know, we our bodies are our souls and alotta body diversity -- for most monsters anyways, but that tends to be the case. we’re not going to raise hell because of someone’s gender, if you mistake it you simply apologize and check yourself before you wreck yourself again. that being said, any monster you see, referring to them as ‘they’ unless told otherwise is good.”

“Okay, I got it, no problem! I don’t want to misgender anyone, I have some friends who get misgendered and then it upsets them -- I don’t want anyone to feel that way.” You appreciate the explanation that you did not expect Sans to deliver. He is well-versed and knowledgeable in the subject, having most likely put up with humans and their stubbornness since coming to the surface. It went to show, never  judge a book with pranks by it’s cover.

He must have read your face, or something, because he snickers. “didn’t expect little ‘ol Sans to be so smart, huh?”

“Kinda, but I’m glad you are, I don’t think I’d be comfortable asking anyone but you these questions, except...you know, Asgore perhaps.”

The skeleton nods casually, his skull turning away to gaze something else. He knocks on the counter and points a finger-gun at you. “okay then, see ya later dude.”

You raise a hand slightly as a goodbye, watching him leave the store. You brush a hand through the top of your hair, realizing you were sweating slightly. By the end of your shift, though, your day was not bad, and you now have knowledge you hope will make any monster that comes in comfortable.

You’ll have to inform your co-workers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I didn’t meat for San’s to have such a big part in this chapter as some sort of Monster Expert for you guys, but it just sort of happened. I’m going to try to shift the task to other monsters too so you dudes have more interaction with them, but in all honesty, I wanted everyone but Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk, to be background characters. Oh well I suppose, I hope you guys do not mind!
> 
> I hope I did good with that san’s explanation scene, I got A LOT of help from Kozmical as they beta read that scene. Remember guys, there are people walking the streets who are still new-ish to the many genders there are, so try to be polite and enlighten them -- unless they’re being giant wieners about it, then, I don’t know, tell them off?? I’m not one to advocate violence, so don't, like, hit them or something!??!?! (●´⌓`●)
> 
> I'm kinda sorry the chapter is so short, like barely five pages! The holiday ended up being more time consuming than I thought it would, and I'm left with blanks on plot plans, but I did not want to keep you guys hanging into the new year! So here is this, and I'll hopefully brainstorm on this soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments -- especially those who saw my mistakes and informed! Thank you for being so polite about it!
> 
> ~ MadameBizarre (๑´ω`๑)


	3. Chapter 3

    It is painfully obvious that, whenever you gaze upon him, you are _infatuated_ with the king of monsters. His jovial laugh that shakes his immense body, the radiant grin which displays his sharp canines, the squint in his eyes when he looks on you, and those pink eyes so similar to the hue your cheeks burn when he is near.

It is _painful_ to garner such an immense attraction towards him, but you are not quite ashamed of it. Embarrassed and shy, yes, but you know it is no reason to be upset with yourself. It is no sin to desire, in any way, a being like a monster now a days. What little humiliation you feel is on the fact you have only known him for two months (going on three), and have yet to hold a meaningful, or long, conversation with him; it is usually his companions that you talk to the most. There is no proof you two have much in common, and there is no plan on further figuring that out since you can barely talk to him without becoming a nervous wreck.

You had decided many days ago that, admiring him afar, only being a friend, is the best set of actions until anything happened in the relationship to affect it-- which you highly doubted.

This thought, like your other about a college focused life, and many more thoughts to come, begins to change as the days fly by blissfully.

He comes in one day with no companions, and goes straight to greeting you.

“Howdy,” Your name rolls off his tongue with a voice you believe only a beautiful Greek or Roman God could own.

“Hey Asgore, how’s your day?” You mentally note that your words sound rushed with jitters.

He stands by the counter, out of the way of anyone who wishes to purchase something, and his arms fold behind his large back politely. “It has been lovely. The sun glowing, the air is fresh, and the children are playing outside -- it is a magnificent day to be alive.” His chuckle is like a deep rumble that always makes you grin. That laugh could cure _any_ ill feelings.

“And your day?”

You do your best to keep eye contact with him, but that is more difficult than it sounds. “You know, just keeping the fort down…though, uhh, we’re a little low on staff today -- a lot of the others got the flu virus.”

“Oh dear, I hope they get well soon.”

“You and me both,” Your eyes widen and your smile turns into a nervous one. “People keep coming up to me and asking about the plants, but I honestly can’t help. I’ve had no interest in studying up on it, even if I have time, and I still have another month until my semester is over before I get around to it seriously.”

“Ah, I see….” Asgore nods, empathizing with you. His face brightens, and he snaps a finger -- the sound loud enough to make you and many customers jump.

“I have a wonderful idea! Would you care to listen?”

Of course you would, you would listen to him read your most boring textbook and be enraptured; you nod gently.

“I have an immense knowledge of flora, I grow so many kinds, my home is like a greenhouse! I could give you lessons once or twice a week, whenever you have time.”

“Oh…like, here, in the store?” Your face begins to _burn_.

“No, no, as I said, I grow all my own plants, I’m sure that, alongside some of my favorite books, could provide us with whatever is needed. You will come to my place where we can grow seeds so you can get firsthand experience -- that is how I learned. We may even go outside and take walks in some park trails to observe the wild plants!”

“Well….” It is uncomfortably hot under your collar, and you can hear the thumping of your heart.

“But, if you’d rather not, that is fine.” He smiles.

You want to accept, but you are afraid of the things that could go horribly wrong. This is the opportunity you need to make your friendship stronger, yet there is hesitation. You are unsure of what you want and what to do when it all should easily come down to you accepting his offer.

“I don’t know Asgore, do you have the time? I don’t want to intrude on you and your family time….”

“Of course I have time, I would not offer if I was not sure of myself.” His hands rest on the table, and you gaze down on them. “This is quite sudden, I know, so how about this: you think it over tonight, and tomorrow you come over for dinner with the family? We would love to have you there”

It is a good idea,  even if it makes you almost breathless with excitement. Since you have gotten along with the few members of his family he’s introduced so far, the family dinner could go well and give you the time to talk and get to know Asgore a bit before you make a decision. It would also do you good to become closer to the monster family as well, because in all honestly, you would love to better friends with them as much as you want to with their goat father.

“O-Okay…that sounds with me.”

“Perfect, and where shall I pick you up?”

“Oh, no, that’s totally cool, I can just meet you there on my bike. I’ll be working --”

“Nonsense, I wish to escort you on such a lovely a evening tomorrow will surely be!” For a moment you swear you see him blush and quickly turn his eyes elsewhere, as if he is embarrassed. “And, uh, anyways, we live only a block away, no need to bike all the way there when we could just stroll on over.”

“Fine, mister walks-a-lot,” You laugh, feeling a swell of happiness at your casual joke. “Meet me here after my shift, around five?”

“I can not wait!”

As he waves goodbye to you on his way out the store, the sweating you had done under your uniform becomes overbearing, and you air it out by fanning the shirt off your body.

It suddenly hits you what has happened. “I have a fucken dinner date with him and his family, _including his ex-wife_.”

You laugh incredulously and all you can whisper is: “Holy. Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could apologize for taking so long for an update, but honestly it has not been very long, and I've been in the fanfiction business for too long to know apologies don't matter unless it has been more than two months.
> 
> I CAN, though, give you all the reason WHY it took me awhile....Mass Effect....the Mass Effect Trilogy. I finished the first one in a month, and now I'm close to finishing the second one, and...you guys....Mass Effect. As much as I love Undertale, Mass Effect is insanely addicting and I have cried SO HARD, and I could talk until the cows come home about Mass Effect, but I won't.
> 
> TL:LD, updates may be a bit slower because I am playing a damn brilliant franchise, and I HAVE written down plot ideas to trail us a path of hopefully a max of ten chapters, but to make it a max ten chapters, I will need to spend more time on making longer chapters, blah blah blah.
> 
> And look -- our first cliche! A dinner date with the fam! If that doesn't scream "Romance Story" i don't know what does :)
> 
> Here's some great music that inspired me to finally read over this chapter: [ A Metal Tribute to Undertale by The L-Train](https://soundcloud.com/the-l-train-9000/sets/a-symphonic-metal-tribute-to)
> 
> ~MadameBizarre o(´∀｀*)


	4. Chapter 4

            You live in a college bought apartment building with three other roommates. The apartments are nice and settled in the downtown area, and your roommates are pretty cool whenever you get a chance to see them among the contrasting schedules. The neighbors are not bad either, there is a variety of them ranging from small families, big families, bachelors, fellow students, and plain adults trying to get by in life. The low yearly-payment the college takes from your loans isn’t half-bad either -- better than most schools, actually.

Looking through your closet, which you got dibs on since your roommate brought their own drawers, you are at a lost for an outfit choice. Something casual would work well since it is a family event at their home, but, as you push through the hangers, somewhere in the back of your head there is a nagging voice going: “Don’t go in one of your old Hot Topic shirts; you are not putting on those torn jeans, no matter how well they look on you; that shirt is not suitable for a _family_ dinner; you’re going for family-friendly, not teenager-with-a-crush.”

It is honestly such a difficult decision, you have to call for backup, and in a matter of seconds you are on the phone with one of your friends.

“Heeeey.” Her voice sings.

“Alejandra, I need your help with my outfit.” Is your desperate plea as both hands curl around the cell phone.

“The occasion?”

“A ‘not-date’ dinner plans.”

"....Not date?"

You take a breathe, then begin: "Well -- you see -- it's with his family, and I really like him, but I don't think he likes me, and we're just friends right now, so --" 

She ‘OOooooh’s’ with such gusto, it embarrasses you.

While she hums and talks to herself about what is in your closet, you feel a bit at ease; Alejandra is a friend you made your first-year in college. She’s a cosmetologist working for her master’s degree, is older than you, and has made you look especially fashionable for several occasions already. You have no doubt she will not lead you astray.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you; your black skinny-jeans, collared, plaid, button up you wore last time I came over, and some _clean_ sneakers. The black cardigan you have in the closet should look good with it too!”

The image that morphs in your head makes grin. “Your right -- as usual. Thanks so much Alejandra, I owe you one!”

She makes a sound akin to a huff and snort, and you know she’s grinning. “Of course, homie! Treat me to coffee tomorrow and we’ll be even!”

“As you wish. Later!”

“Toodles!”

* * *

 

The fact that Alejandra knows your closet better than yourself is both relieving and pitiful; you bought every article of clothing in there, shouldn’t _you_ know what matches and what doesn’t? Of course, though, you aren’t the one getting a master’s in a major that specializes in such things, and so you don’t take it too personally….but still. You sigh.

Celio is at your side before you know it, and it startles you. “Bro, don’t do that.”

“Watcha’ thinkin’ about?” He leans an arm on the counter.

You turn your face away from him, eyes settling on the door, as if expecting _him_ to enter at that moment. “Nothing -- why do you ask?”

You can not see him as he changes his pose, but it sounds like he has shifted his weight to one hip with the way he snorts. “The look on your face, zoning out, staring at the door all day -- what, is something going to come in and beat you up?”

You laugh with a shake of your head -- that was Celio for you, always joking like some sort of brother. “Nah man.”

“Well, in that case, do you wanna go hang out after work? I can order us some pizza and cinnamon sticks.”

You want to accept the offer, because anytime spent with Celio is always a good time, but you just _can’t_. No matter how much you want to back out of  tonight’s plans and spare yourself the embarrassment, the thought of Asgore’s disappointed face gnaws at you. Just the mental image of his mouth pulled in a frown, and his pink eyes heavy with sadness, creates an ache in your heart; maybe his ears would be flattened like a sad puppy’s -- _Oh God_.

“NO!” Shit, you did not mean to yell.

Celio takes a step back, his hands raising as if to defend himself. “Danm, chill.” He grins. “I only said pizza and cinnamon sticks, not netflix and chill.”

He’s right, and you find yourself laughing with disbelief. It is amazing how much power emotions can have over a person.

“My bad -- I was thinking about something else.” Your fist bumps into his shoulder. “I’ve got...dinner plans, already. I don’t wanna skip out on them.”

“That’s all you had to say, broham.” Celio’s smile is almost entirely on the right side of his face, and you feel a bit more at ease. “We can hang another day.”

“Yeah….” You nod absently, the gears in your head turning. “Oh, maybe even tomorrow -- I promised Alejandra I’d treat her to coffee.”

His smile turns into a grin. He nods in agreement, then raises his hand in a small side-wave of goodbye before walking into the ‘Employees Only’ room behind you guys -- most likely to grab his coat and leave. You take a deep breath, still unable to believe how emotional the thought of Asgore upset made you.

Thinking upon it, it comes to mind that you have done the same when it came to a few close friends. There were a few times when it had happened with Celio in the beginning of the friendship. You were so shy and anxious, like always when you meet new people, that it was difficult to go out with him when you both barely knew one another. That was such a long time ago, and now you  both are best friends. It is weird to remember how it all started and how it ended up.

“Hello,”

The sound of your name on _his_ tongue catches your breath; a rich, deep, baritone of a voice, matching of his lumbering physique, and a coinciding gentleness that seeps through it, equal to the love in his eyes and smile. You must have been so lost in thought, the bells on the door went unnoticed, and now he has crept up on you.

You have been holding your breath for far too long, and you let it out in one, long, word: “Asgore.”

His soft smile grows into a radiant grin where his eyes crinkle handsomely. It is a long moment as the both of you stare at one another without a care in your worlds, but it is inevitable, as time passes on, that you both must get going.

“Shall we get going, or is there something else you must attend first?”

“No, no, I’m ready.” You grab your jacket from the chair behind you, and fold it over your arm.

He folds his arms behind his back as the both of you exit, and you spare a glance over your shoulder when you hear the ‘Employees Only’ door close softly. Celio is standing behind the register, staring as you follow Asgore out, and you grin towards him -- quite bigger than you meant, too.

You are glad that you decided against pizza and cinnamon sticks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, loooonng time no see! I do apologize for such a long wait, but you know the usual excuses: School (I just finished my first year of college), and other fandom crazes. I took a scriptwriting class (movies, tv scripts, no Python or Java, though I did have a semester of tight-assed Python) so I hopefully can write a decent story now with my new knowledge of plot writing and summer vacation (I dont have summer classes this year).
> 
> So here is this short thing, I just wanted to post so you guys know I'm still here, but the next update may take a bit long again if we want it to be longer than five pages. I'm also working on making the insert feel more balanced for anyone reading to be immersed in the story, so proofreading is going to be important and tedious work.
> 
> Enough of my blabbering, though! Don't be a stranger you guys, HMU @ misseccentric via tumblr, & UnChicaBonita via twitter (I have that account to private, but if I see your icon or name isnt a spambot, I'll accept you). NOW WATCH, AS I EDIT THE CHAPTER WITHIN THE FIRST FEW HOURS DAYS OF BEING POSTED, HAHAHAHA!
> 
> ~ Bizarre (*˙︶˙*)☆*°


End file.
